


flowers and ribbons oh my

by liarouge



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarouge/pseuds/liarouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Good Dad meant being your children's fashion guinea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers and ribbons oh my

When Dorothy walked in to see him seated on the floor, too big for the makeshift table that consisted of heavy piles of books with Yuri's blanket used as a tablecloth, caught with pink hair clips and flowers picked from Kyle's farm stuck into his hair here and there and a long red ribbon messily entwined into his thick braid, his first thought was quite frankly, Shit.

But Barrett didn't let it show on his face, so he just shrugged as his bewildered wife silently took in the scene of her husband with hair clips and flowers and ribbons in his hair with their two children on either side of him beaming proudly. 

Yuri, shiny plum eyes like her mother's and already four years old, was the first to speak. “We made Daddy pretty.”

He stayed quiet as Leonel giggled besides him. Dorothy blinked twice at the three of them, “I-I see.”

“Do you think he's pretty?” Yuri was rocking back and forth on her heels, small hands holding onto Barrett's shoulder. 

“I… think he is very, well, ve--” He'd been waiting for a reaction from her, but he wasn't ready for the way she suddenly turned away with her hand clutched tight to her mouth to muffle a wave of laughter, the volume of it a rarity for how quiet she was. The kids tilted their heads at the way their mother's shoulders shook like she wouldn't be able to stand and Barrett couldn't stop the rapid crawl of heat across his face. 

Yuri rested her chin on his shoulder, “What's wrong with Mommy?” Leonel, the surprise having worn away, ended up joining in the giggles with his mother when he looked again at his and his sister's handiwork. 

Barrett finally sighed, and he turned to Yuri, smiled the kind of soft smile that came from being so damn fond of his kids, even when they turned his hair into a pretty, flowery mess. 

He gave Yuri a gentle poke in the stomach and chuckled as she let out a squeal, ruffled the top of the unruly mop of brown hair she inherited from him that always got mussed up within five minutes of her playing around, and he said lightly, “Mom doesn't understand fashion, that's all.” 

He felt Leonel's delicate hands adjust a cherry blossom tucked behind his ear, “Well, I think you look really nice, Dad.” 

Barrett responded with a playful tug of Leonel's hat down his forehead, “Not as nice as you.” 

It's then that he noticed Dorothy walking over to them, having calmed down, with her face flushed red the way he loved, “It's going to be time for dinner soon, okay?”

“Fish?” Yuri asked, blinking up at her.

“Yes,” Dorothy knelt down to her eye level, kissed Yuri's forehead as her daughter giggled, “Daddy's favorite.” 

Yuri bounced up and down and ran to her brother's side to hold his hand, and Leonel laughed, “Let's help set the table, okay?” And they bounded out the room, down the hall. 

He's alone with his wife on the floor, and he's looking at her looking at him with those soft eyes he loved so damn much, and he met her halfway when Dorothy smiled and leaned in to kiss him. 

It was a quick kiss, and when her head pulled away from him, she laughed again, short and airy, “You do look pretty.”

He shook his head and grinned crooked as he looked towards the empty toy tea cup on the makeshift table, barely the size of his thumb, and muttered, “Not as much as you.” 

Dorothy blushed then, kissed his cheek, and he closed his eyes.

After a beat, he said, “I'm gonna get you for laughing, you know that?” 

Her laugh was louder this time, and she adjusted a flower in his braid.


End file.
